rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kathlaron
Kathlaron is a powerful Dream of Mah and the Court-Mage of the tribe Skchaelos-Mah. (Played by FallenNinja4 and originally created by Emyris Bayne) He was second in command to his brother, Ma'dran, and fought many battles and wars by his brother's side. He first came to Gielinor with his tribe when Icthlarin called upon the aid of the Mahjarrat, and later followed his brothers into the service of Zaros. Kathlaron fought for Zaros' cause under the rule of Ma'dran, commanding the armies of the Skchaelos-Mah and gathering information wherever he could. Appearance Kathlaron's face has only been seen by a given few, as his tribal custom is to wear the jaded mask of the Court-Mage, which he wears at all times. The mask resonates with the power put into it by previous Court-Magi, and his voice becomes altered as he wears it. He wears dark robes highlighted with the mask's jade color, further signifying his position, as well as an amulet which holds a warding enchantment that diverts a limited amount of magical blasts. He also carries a powerful staff created on Freneskae which he focuses his power through. He is 8' 4" tall, and has a very burly physique. Personality Kathlaron is cautious compared to most Mahjarrat. He takes great care to make sure that every action he does is the right one. While he avoids conflict when he can, he is a powerful battlemage and a great strategist, and will not hesitate to use force if he has to. He shows compassion rarely, but is capable of it as he is not a purely evil being. He does not lust for conflict or bloodshed, but he lusts for knowledge above all else. He devotes each day to learning about magic and whatever else he may find useful, and has collected quite a lot of information over several thousand years. He often enjoys toying with beings who he believes are inferior, but have a superiority complex. Vampyres are his favorite ones to toy with in particular, and has driven some of them insane in the past. |text1 = Kathlaron |item2 = Cassius Ravencroft is a freelance wizard, who currently owns a mansion on Tuai Leit along with a company founded by his family known as the Ravencroft Sorcery and Trade, and is looking to purchase a home in Varrock. He is known for his advanced knowledge in cryomancy, or ice magic, and has traveled over most of Gielinor. What isn't known about him is that he is in fact an alias for Kathlaron, who uses the form of Cassius to gather information about the world at its most current state. Appearance Cassius has his white hair tied and cut in the style of a human from the East, giving his face a wiser and somewhat foreign look, though he was supposedly born in Misthilin rather than the East. He wears white robes of Eastern silk, and carries a mystic staff of water to cast his ice magic. He is 5' 10" tall, and, while being an old man, has a very physically fit body. Personality Cassius is known to be a friendly individual, and involves himself with social gatherings often to meet new people and hear news and gossip. He is referred to as an adventurous person, and enjoys exploration and trying new and unusual things. |text2 = Cassius |item3 = Emmanuel Van Elsyng is a vampyre that served under Lowerniel Drakan's command as a vyrewatch for 600 years before going missing. His whereabouts were unknown for thousands of years until he was found buried alive beneath the ground recently. Emmanuel is in fact another alias for Kathlaron, who was used to spy on vampyric forces when they allied with Zamorak, and to hide from Zamorakian forces when they started getting the upper hand of their war with the forces of Zaros. Appearance Emmanuel in his humanoid form wears the robes of a vyrewatch battlemage under the command of the House Drakan. He has a youthful face, yet he also has silver hair, which is usually tied up at the back of his head. He has the broad and well-toned physique of a soldier, and stands at 5' 9" tall. His vampyric form retains his fierce golden eyes. As a vampyre, his height increases to 6'. His wingspan stretches at 16 feet wingtip to wingtip, and his talons reach to 2.4" long. Personality Emmanuel is a ruthless vampyre. He would willingly rip apart any foe that might threaten the House Drakan. He does however act suspiciously at times. He often takes sanctum in his home at Darkmeyer, and might not leave there for days, and he occasionally questions the reasoning behind orders. Never the less, he doesn't hesitate to carry orders out and is a faithful servant of the House Drakan. |text3 = Emmanuel |item4 = The Crow is a form Kathlaron often chooses to spy with or to travel in secrecy. Appearance The Crow is mostly indistinguishable from an ordinary crow, besides the fact that it can communicate via telepathy. He has black feathers over a body that is about 1 foot tall when standing, and with a wingspan of about 2 feet. Personality The Crow exhibits the same persona as any other crow. As a crow, he can show great intelligence without being suspected of anything, and often makes very sudden movements with his head. |text4 = The Crow }} History Birth on Freneskae Kathlaron was born to Hyllcroth and Ellisike on Freneskae centuries after his brother, Ma'dran. Ellisike died during the process, leaving Ma'dran and Hyllcroth as his only true family to raise him as he grew older. Despite Kathlaron's skill with magic at a young age for a Dream of Mah, he still could raise little interest from his father. Ma'dran, on the other hand, respected Kathlaron as an equal. As years passed, Kathlaron respected his brother more and his father less. Kathlaron felt the least respect for him when Hyllcroth married Vaetherya, whom Ma'dran had fallen in love with, and had a son Tyrannus. The Skchaelean Civil War After many years passed, Hyllcroth's death came. Ma'dran became the cheiftan of the Skchaelos tribe, taking Kathlaron as his Court-Mage and advisor. Kathlaron was loyal to his brother, and helped command his forces. Kathlaron became more powerful in the ways of magic with access to the Skchaelean library, a wealth of knowledge gathered by each of the previous Court-Magi to him, and proved himself worthy of the jaded mask of the Court-Mage. Meanwhile, Tyrannus had grown into a twisted adolescent creature, bent on gaining power and desiring to overthrow his half-brothers. After attempting to turn Ma'dran and Kathlaron's allies against them, he and his followers were imprisoned and sentenced to exile in the wilderness of Freneskae without means to survive. Tyrannus unfortunately found more allies in the wilderness in the form of bandit clans, and declared war on the Skchaelos-Mah with his new army. Many lives were lost as a result, including Vaetherya's life. Towards the end of the war, Kathlaron came across a discovery that would change his and his family's lives forever. A Whole New World Kathlaron gazed into his scrying orb, which shown a bird's-eye view of the village about a mile away. Mahjarrat and other tribes of Mah were all gathering about this place for some reason. Kathlaron felt a presence there too...a powerful one that he had never sensed before. He focused on the village, shadow swirling around him and sending him there. He placed the orb back into his robes as the teleportation spell finished, placing him in the center of the crowd. He managed to spot a scout he had sent and stood next to him. "What is happening here? Why is there such a gathering?" The scout remained silent, staring forward awestruck. Kathlaron glared impatiently at him. "Answer me, fool! What is-..." He followed his scout's gaze to find a creature with the head of a jackal, giving a speech to the Children of Mah. This creature had immense power, and it was clearly what Kathlaron had sensed before. He clasped his hand on the scout's shoulder and clutched it tightly. "Contact General Ukthreya. Tell her to bring Ma'dran here. He must see this." The jackal-headed god Icthlarin came to Freneskae to ask for the aid of the Mahjarrat in fighting another god named Zaros. Kathlaron, Ma'dran, and Tyrannus were the only ones from the Skchaelos clan's Blooded of Mah that went through the portal, unable to return home afterward. They took up arms to fight Zaros for Icthlarin for many years, though his power over the Dreams of Mah was short-lived. After Icthlarin took the wights of the Mahjarrat Sliske, many Dreams of Mah, including the Skchaelos-Mah, defected to Zaros with Sliske. Kathlaron personally felt that Zaros was always a greater god than Icthlarin. Zaros was older and was created alongside the Dreams of Mah, and could offer Kathlaron more power in the end. Once the transition was made, Kathlaron became a devout Zarosian, as did Ma'dran. Kathlaron was awarded the rank as a sergeant for Ma'dran, who was a commander of Zaros's army. They were all in turn commanded by one of the most powerful Mahjarrat generals under Zaros' command, Zamorak. While the way of life in Senntisten with Zaros' command made Kathlaron content, he was wary of Zamorak and his rebellious tendencies. He expressed his concern to Ma'dran, and they both knew who would follow Zamorak to the end if he betrayed Zaros: Tyrannus. The God Wars The Fall of Zaros Kathlaron was sent to battle with the rebels who sided with Zamorak outside of the gates of Senntisten. He fought many powerful forces outside of the gate while Ma'dran fought Tyrannus. Zamorak however, was undeterred in reaching Zaros. Kathlaron saw in the middle of battle a flash of red come from within the city, and charged inside as soon as it happened. Zamorak had impaled Zaros in his backside. Zamorak drained power from the God, becoming one himself. Zaros was forced to leave his body, exiled into Freneskae. It was then that the God Wars had begun. Captured By Zamorak Soon after Zaros was struck down, Ma'dran and Kathlaron, along with several others that were loyal to Zaros, were imprisoned and tortured. Kathlaron saw his brother one last time as they were dragged to the dungeons of Zamorak, who was attacking the Zarosian forces around them. Kathlaron was stuck in the dungeons for a long time, having to deal with torture every day, not knowing what had happened to his brother or his comrades. He was offered the chance to convert to Zamorakianism at one point, but strongly refused. He knew that the only reason that he was being kept alive was to torture his brother further. Kathlaron's torturer, a traitor Mahjarrat sergeant named Noral, was determined to convert Kathlaron and force him to destroy his brother in order to cause Ma'dran to feel all the pain he could possibly feel, though Kathlaron would not break. A few centuries into the God wars, Kathlaron was tortured a final time by Noral. To Fight Another Day Kathlaron sat, chained to an iron chair that was bolted to the ground. His head was lowered, his mask and staff taken by Noral, his once glorious robes tattered and torn, hanging loosely off of his body. He hadn't felt as strong as he was before for centuries, his gray flesh bruised and broken, his power nearly gone. He heard the barred door open and slam shut, knowing that Noral had entered, and he was not alone. "Still alive, are we? Good...I have some particularly special news for you today...it's about your brother." Noral smirked in relish of the pain he was about to inflict. "I forgot to mention this, but he escaped a few years back, and you know what? It was all for nothing." "Keep telling your lies, they will do nothing to aid you, vomitous bile of Zamorak." Kathlaron's head raised to look at his torturers. "That goes to you too, Tyrannus." The Mahjarrat warlord shook his head in the shadows. "My companion here speaks the truth. I encountered him in battle..." Tyrannus stepped into the light, and was holding a decorated helm in his bloodied hands, which he tossed at Kathlaron's feet. It was the helm of the leader of the Skchaelos, the helm of Ma'dran. "Noral thought you would like to know I ran him through with his own staff. His blood gave a sweet warmth to my hands as I destroyed his army around him and I left him to die a slow and painful death." Kathlaron stared at the helm, his fists and teeth clenching angrily. "You lie." Tyrannus laughed. "The truth always hurts more than a lie, Kathlaron. I just had to tell it to you myself. Nothing brings me more joy than bringing pain to you and Ma'dran, and since he is dead now, well, that just leaves me with you." He turned around. "Noral, I expect you know what is best for him?" Noral nodded, cracking his fingers, an excited and grotesque smile forming on his face. "Of course I do, Lord Tyrannus." Tyrannus vanished in a cloud of shadow, leaving Noral and Kathlaron alone. Noral drew a twisted black knife out of his belt. "No sorrow is complete without pain to go with it." Noral walked forward and slid the knife across Kathlaron's chest. The knife glowed as its enchantment burned his flesh around the cut it created, though Kathlaron seemed unaffected by it. His fists clenched tighter, anger filling his soul. Noral smiled. "Oh, struck a nerve, did I? Let's strike it again..." Noral dug into the cut, but Kathlaron remained unaffected, his red eyes a tempest of pure rage. "Do you....remember what I said....all those years ago?" Shadow began to pour from Kathlaron's hands like smoke, despite the intense pain that the glyph magic in the iron chair caused as his magic formed. Noral took no notice, continuing to carve at Kathlaron's chest. "Should I care? Should ''you care?"'' "I told you I would reduce you to dust..." Kathlaron's shadow corroded his bonds away, allowing his hands to tightly grasp the throat of Noral, strangling the life out of him. "Allow me to finally carry out that promise." Noral's face looked at Kathlaron, terror filling his eyes. "W-...Wait...I....can...." The shadow magic began to spread over Noral's neck, starting to cover his body. "You can do nothing. You ''are nothing. Your pathetic existence will come to an end, and be forgotten. You will not be remembered for what you did here, you will not be mourned for your loss. You will only await your Zamorakian brethren in whatever hell you find yourself in. You will be the dust that lies buried beneath the unmarked grave of Zamorak and his traitors. And I will be far from there, forgetting your grotesque attempt to break me, and the meaningless cause behind it."'' The shadow completely engulfed Noral and condensed into a sphere, crushing his body. Kathlaron then shot the sphere at the prison door, destroying it and sending the liquified remains of Noral outward and splattering it against the walls of the prison. Kathlaron recovered his possessions and destroyed the prison as he left. He managed to find a pocket of Zarosian forces, who tended to his wounds and helped restore him to his full power. He managed to obtain the rank of commander, and battled forces that defied Zaros for millenia with his small army that grew in size as time passed. Then, around 300 years before the end of the God Wars, Kathlaron received word of an attack planned by Zamorakian and Saradominist forces against some of the last Zarosians within Senntisten. He was called upon to deploy his troops to assist the Mahjarrat Wahisietel in defending the city. Final Battle Kathlaron stood on the hills North of Senntisten, his cloak flowing gently in the breeze, as anxious as his men behind him were of the coming battle. The armies of Wahisietel stood silently, the sounds around them eerily calm as they waited for the armies of Zamorak and Saradomin. The silence was then broken by marching in the distance. Kathlaron saw the enemy armies marching over the hill, a massive demon and a heavily armed Icyene leading them. The forces of Zaros were greatly outnumbered, their enemies had thousands of powerful soldiers more than they did. Kathlaron noticed that some other commanders in the army were giving orders to their soldiers while Wahisietel simply stood and stared at the army approaching. Kathlaron turned to his men. "RAISE ARMS!" They lifted their weapons and stood at attention. Kathlaron walked along the front row of his small army toward the center. "I understand that you are all afraid. Many will die today, but know this! If we are to die, let us die with honor! Let us die so that Zaros' will shall continue. And let us die taking the scum of Zamorak and Saradomin straight to the Abyss!" As his soldiers yelled battle cries, Kathlaron looked at Senntisten, the once glorious city that now seemed to stand in fear of the fate before it, for one last time before turning towards the oncoming armies. Wahisietel raised his hand, and the armies fell silent. He then signaled the charge, sending all of the forces of Zaros into one of the bloodiest battles the world will ever witness. The battle for Senntisten was lost, and the forces of Zamorak claimed the city for themselves. Wahisietel, and some of the other surviving commanders were forced into hiding as different forms. Kathlaron fled to Morytania using a guise of the Vyrewatch Emmanuel that he had used to spy on the forces of Count Drakan before. He was now forced to use what resources he had left to keep himself hidden. The Company of Vampyres Kathlaron served faithfully under the command of the House Drakan as a vyrewatch for over 300 years before he was forced into exile, which made his position in Darkmeyer very healthy by the time he was forced to hide there. He spent another 300 years there, oddly safe among the vampyres thanks to their strong guard force and impenetrable walls surrounding their city. One day, however, he had gone on patrol outside of Darkmeyer in the swamps after hearing rumors that humans had been spotted nearby there. Emmanuel crouched beside a set of boot prints leading out of the Mort Myre swamps, his two vyrewatch comrades, Elsa and Varik following up behind him. "Tracks, they lead out of the swamp. Definitely human." Elsa inhaled air into her nostrils. "Ahhh, they were here recently. They're close. They might be in Canifis..." Varik raised his spear. "How many of them are there?" Emmanuel examined the tracks a little more closely. "Six or seven...maybe more....how odd...the tracks seem to-" Emmanuel was interrupted by the loud blasts of fire magic behind him. He turned to see that several spells were fired at once at his comrades, burning them alive. Varik unintentionally immolated himself while trying to escape into mist form while Elsa dived into the swamp and dissappeared. Emmanuel raised his staff toward the characters coming out of the vegitation of the swamp, shadow magic collecting at its tip. All of the figures were wearing red robes and symbols of Zamorak. "You are outnumbered, vampyre, or should I call you Mahjarrat?" The figure in the center who appeared to be their leader said. Emmanuel's eyes narrowed at his adversaries. "You have a lot of nerve to call me Mahjarrat, bloodsack, and to kill my comrades. Perhaps if you leave now most of you won't have to die, though I won't make any guarantees." "Oh come now, we have been spending years trying to find you, ''Kathlaron. You honestly thought you could hide from the eyes of Zamorak?"'' "Kathlaron? Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Emmanuel kept his eyes forward, not seeing the silvthril net that was held above him by a spell. "I'm sure it does. I'm glad you chose the form of a vampyre, to be honest. Far more weaknesses that can be easily exploited, as they have been by Saradominists in the past." The man would nod, the net dropping over Emmanuel's head. The metal the net was made of burned his flesh and prevented him from getting away from the Zamorakians before they tied him up inside and took him away. War's End The Zamorakians tortured Kathlaron in Morytania, trying to get the locations of other exiled Zarosians. This continued for a few months before Guthix awakened and raised his edicts, banishing the gods from Gielinor. The Zamorakians holding Kathlaron let their guard down, lost as to what to do now that Zamorak was gone, allowing Kathlaron to escape. He felt that his disguise as Emmanuel was not good enough to hide from the forces of the Gods that still roamed Gielinor, so he retreated far out into the Eastern Lands, taking the guise of a human named Orion Ravencroft, who claimed to be a magic-user escaping the wars that brought turmoil to the West. The Eastern Lands Kathlaron had a rich and successful life on the Wushanko Isles , gaining vast income from trading goods and acting as a freelance sorcerer. He in fact managed to found a trading company, Ravencroft Sorcery and Trade, to send Eastern goods to the West, send West to East, and fill magical contracts. Every few decades he would change his guise to avoid suspicion, each with a different name and face that owned the company. He only left the islands to attend Rejuvination Rituals, remaining in exile there for centuries. At one point in the year 1888 of the 4th Age, under the guise of Richard Ravencroft, he found something that would solidify his place in the East. A New Family Richard walked along the docks of Ai Jei, his green cloak flowing gently behind him. It was the dead of night, only a few lanterns illuminating the foggy darkness at the edge of the city. Despite the blackness of the night, the ports were bustling with activity. The sounds of conversation and trade were heavy in the air. Only Richard's dock was truly empty. Richard noticed his contact approaching him from the city, who would bow generously to him. He greeted him in the tongue of the Skull Region: "I am Joshimo of the house Kasai, merchant of fire in this region of the city of Ai Jei. Welcome." Richard bowed in return. "am Richard of house Ravencroft, sorceror of the West. Good evening, Joshimo Kasai. We have much to discuss." Joshimo nodded. "of course. Keep your face hidden, Westerners are not welcome here." Richard raised the hood of his cloak over his head, hiding his face in shadow. "assuming we won't be speaking out here?" "Master Ravencroft. Follow me to a place we can speak more privately." Richard followed the man into the city, toward a shop decorated red and titled in the Eastern Tongue ''Fire Shop. The two entered the building, and Joshimo locked the door behind them. "your letter you stated that you wanted to do business with my fireworks and fire powder. Could you perhaps tell me more about the business you intended?"'' "course. Some Westerners known as 'Dwarves' have requested from my company a large shipment of rare gunpowder from this area. They have requested a shipment of 500 pounds of powder, and I only have access to small business owners trading it on Tuai Leit. You on the other hand can supply large amounts of it. I have heard you have provided large amounts of fireworks for the Khan of Ai Jei numerous times." "is true indeed, Master Ravencroft. My family has done fireworks services for generations, and, if you have the chimes, would kindly provide you with the powder you need." Richard spotted movement in the back of the shop. He looked behind the man to see a beautiful young woman. "is that?" Joshimo turned toward the back. "TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THE FRONT! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT CUSTOMER!" Richard stared at the man, who smiled back at Richard. "she's nobody, just some slave girl from Waiko. She is more trouble than she's worth." Richard looked towards the back, captivated by her appearance. "much did you pay for her?" Joshimo furrowed his brow a bit before responding. "350 chimes. Why do you ask?" "I'll add double...no, triple her price to our deal if you include her with the fire powder." Joshimo stared at Richard, wide-eyed before nodding slowly. "powder and her are all yours, Master Ravencroft." Kathlaron took the slave girl, Suzumi Hasu, and freed her once she was on Tuai Leit. Suzumi kept her interest of Richard, however, and after a few months of them getting to know each other, they began courting. Kathlaron confided trust in her and told her who he really was, though Suzumi still cared for him despite that. They got married a year later, and had a son a year after that named Arashi Ravencroft . Years passed, Arashi left his household to secretly train with the Black Lotus, Suzumi aged with Richard as Kathlaron's guise, until one day Kathlaron found out something about his brother. Paradise Lost Still Alive Richard opened the sliding door of his grand study, closing it behind him as he entered. He was surprised for a moment to see his wife reading a book from the West at one of the chairs. "You startled me for a second." Suzumi looked up from her book, smiling, though would notice an off look on his face. "What is the matter, my love? You look like you've seen a ghost." Richard paused for a moment before sitting at a sofa near her. "I think I might have discovered one..." Suzumi closed the book, setting it aside and sitting next to him. "What happened? Was it Tyrannus or the Zamorakians?" Richard shook his head. "I found a Fremennik fur trader that said he knew a person called Ma'dran who was banned from the tribe for using magic a year ago." Suzumi took a deep breath before continuing. "Are you sure he meant your brother?" "Ma'dran isn't a name you would find on this plane, and the magic he supposedly used described ancient magics perfectly. I am sure it is him." Suzumi put her hand on his shoulder. "Will you search for him?" "I shall...but I have you and Arashi to consider. My brother could still be dead for all I know." "He is your family, is he not?" Richard looked at her. "You want me to look for him?" Suzumi nodded. "As much as I would like to stay with you for the eons you will still continue to exist, I cannot. Your brother and your son will be the only family that can, and if you want to make me happy in the hereafter, you will find them and reunite your family." Richard looked to the wife he had spent many years with as a human, not changing his form at all during his time with her. "I love you." Loss Suzumi died at the end of the 4th Age, her loss mourned by Richard. Arashi returned from his training to his father, who returned to his form as Kathlaron for the first time in 80 years. Arashi started an apprenticeship with Kathlaron, and served him faithfully as a spy. The Search During the 5th age, Kathlaron began pooling his resources together to find Ma'dran. He created a fortress in a pocket universe to use as a sanctuary, and set up his alias Cassius Ravencroft in the mid-5th age. He searched for Ma'dran into the 6th age, and only recently heard news of him from Arashi. He has been under the guise of Montressor Giovanni, though he seems to not remember who he was. A Return Home Kathlaron, along with the Dreams of Mah Renac and Pyris , were invited by another Dream called Arachnea to return to Freneskae for reasons unknown to them, since it was now easier to traverse planes with the World Gate open. After facing several perils of their homeworld, old and new, Kathlaron decided to split away from the group to find the whereabouts of his clan in the Ashen Wastes... A shower of ash was gently falling onto the ground that was in the shadow of an active volcano. The skies of Freneskae above roared and flashed with thunder and lightning, and carried the sound of an unusual call. The call of a black dragon, a creature not native to this land. The dragon decended from the sky, wrestling a winged creature of this world. The dragon clawed at it, inflicting deep wounds, while the creature bit at the dragon's shoulder, causing him to let out roars of pain as acidic venom ate at his scales. Both were tumbling dangerously close to the ground. The dragon turned the creature's body toward the ground, letting it take the brunt of their crash, then breathed a continuous stream of fire at its head. The creature kicked and wailed for several minutes before it died from the dragonfire. The dragon looked at the thing's charred head and then smashed it in, ensuring its death. He looked around, having reached his destination. His shape changed back into that of Kathlaron. He stepped off of the carcas, using magic to heal his wounds slightly. He was close to the last place he had seen his clan. He took a scrying orb from his robes and gazed into it as it glowed, revealing a bird's-eye view of the Ashen Wastes. There were no settlements, or even ruins of settlements within miles of where he was. The closest settlement he could find was one that looked abandoned, far from his current location. He focused on the place, teleporting himself there. He placed the orb back into his robes, and froze at the next sight he saw. A great tent of stone, hide, and bone stood before him in tattered remains of what it was. On its front was a painted symbol based off of the Skchaelean helm that belonged to the cheiftan of the Skchaelos-Mah. Surrounding it were remains of tents that were burned, torn appart, and left rotting. Kathlaron sprinted into the cheiftan's tent, nearly tearing the door away. Inside were the skeletons of Dreams of Mah who had died in a horrific battle. Stone tablets and crystals lay strewn about in an area towards the back of the tent, which Kathlaron recognized as the remains of the Skchaelean library. Little of it remained, as some tablets lay broken and crystals lay shattered with their internal magics released. His fists clenched in anger. Kathlaron's hands were crackling with energy, which he let loose skyward as a stream of hot blue fire. He howled in anguish as it burned a hole clean through the roof of the tent and continued to flare into the sky, striking the clouds, where it exploded and sent a ring through them, as even the fire was unable to penetrate past the thick tempest above. "Zaros, hear my plea! Bring those who did this to justice! Let them burn eternally in the blackest depths of the Abyss! Let them PAY for what they have done!" He slammed the butt of his staff into the ground, sending a wave of force outward that was like a strong gust of wind that tugged at the tent slightly. Kathlaron cremated the dead of his tribe and sent the remains of the Library to his pocket dimension to be kept safely. His tribe was now on the brink of extinction. Current Whereabouts *Kathlaron is currently still searching for his brother. *Emmanuel was recently found buried in a grave that appeared to be designed by Saradominists to make a hellish prison beneath the earth for him. *Cassius recently started trade with Misthalin again since the Eastern lands were opened up to travelers for the first time in 20 years. He is currently catching up on events in the Western Kingdoms. Relations Parental *Hyllcroth............................................Father(Deceased) *Ellisike...............................................Mother(Deceased) *Vaetherya.........................................Step-Mother(Deceased) Siblings *Ma'dran..............................................Brother *Tyrannus............................................Half-Brother(Deceased) Romantic Relationships *Suzumi (Hasu) Ravencroft..................Wife(Deceased) Children *Arashi Ravencroft ...............................Son Extended Family *Emyris Bayne......................................Nephew(Deceased) *Freyja Gaz-Bayne...............................Grand-Niece *???.....................................................Grand-Nephew Trivia *Kathlaron's primary residence is inside of a fortress he built in a pocket dimension. He can access it from anywhere, along with Arashi. It is guarded by charmed warriors to prevent intruders from getting too far on the inside, and also contains alarm wards. *Kathlaron also owns a mansion in the guise of Cassius on Tuai Leit. It is guarded by a few personal guards trained in martial arts, and is warded so that intruders' presences are known immediately. The house itself is very luxurious, containing an immense study with books from across the world, a grand bedroom, and a great garden in the central opening of the house. *Yes, Emmanuel Van Elsyng's last part of his name is based off of Van Helsing. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Male Category:Zarosian Category:Mage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Morytania Category:Political Figure Category:Eastern Lands